When Things Go Bad
by BloodInkLilacQuill
Summary: What if Nick hadn't been able to switch the tranquilizers? Features a savage fox and witty bunny. Spoiler alert, if you haven't seen the movie don't read!
1. Dark Vision

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything however, if the makers of zootopia really do have a problem with this story please consider, I had to watch this movie three bloody times (with two friends) at the theater to get the quotes right, if I hadn't been writing this I would have watched it once and lived happily after. This was a one-shot style but I cut it into three parts because it was a bit confusing for some.**

 **And a message to the readers, whether you leave a review or not, thank you for reading my story! Not to say reviews aren't important... but it really means something to me that my story is read by others and so possibly enjoyed? Am I taking to much of a leap there...**

* * *

Chapter 1 Dark Vision

They hit the hard ground floor of the enclosed space with a hard crash. Nick had softened the blow slightly when she had bounced off him but the landing had still stung. Hops could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she could only hope the plan would fall into place, it was too late to second guess the plan now anyway.

A voice from above them made them jump to awareness and glare up from the makeshift cage. "Bunny you should have just stayed at the carrot barn. I really did like you." Said the sheep from above them, she came into view looking like a criminal mastermind in Judy's eyes. How she had ever thought this sheep was innocent was beyond her.

"Carrots," Nick said anxiously taking Judy's hand to gain her attention.

"Stop calling me that!" She mumbled, her attention still on the sheep.

"Judy," He said, using her name gained her attention if only for a fraction of a second then her gaze went back to the sheep. Though she looked back up at the sheep she listened to what he had to say, already having guessed his news by the way he was acting. "I didn't switch the serum; it fell out of my hands before I could." The fox whispered. Their eyes met and there was no way to see who was more scared, her of his reaction when he had the serum or his fear of actually hurting her.

"Are you listening?" Demanded the sheep. Like she had thought earlier, there was no going back now.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" The bunny demanded trying to sound brave.

The sheep laughed, "No, no, no! of course not! He is." She shot Nick with a tranquilizer gun she had hidden behind her suitcase.

Judy yelled out, covering her mouth in shock. "Oh Nick!" Judy cried.

The sheep shot Nick right in the throat with the dart gun. Judy rushed to his side as fast as her hurt leg allowed her but he pushed her away. "Run." He yelled as he ran to the opposite side of the terrarium. She stood in shock until she saw him hit the wall, still running full-tilt against the wall, he bounced back and landed in the dirt and curled into a fetal position as though he were in pain but she knew better then to approach him.

The bunny could tell the moment the affects began, he lay curled up in a fetal position fighting against it until slowly he uncurled and began growling. Somewhere in the background she could hear that sheep-lady calling the police.

"Nick, fight it." She begged searching for a place to hide or at least buy her time.

"Well he can't fight it can he? Since predators are pre-exposed to be savage…" the sheep said, she continued talking but Officer Hops ignored her and focused on her friend who seemed to be suffering and fighting with himself against the wall furthest from her.

It was a low growl at first but by the time he had turned to face her, he was loud enough to inspire fear even to those above them. Everyone backed away uncertain, where they high enough?

Bunny ran through the long grass, slowed by her leg but determined to escape long enough for help to arrive.

The sheep was talking about headlines in tomorrows paper. The bunny threw a false deer at the rabid fox. He began to shred it giving her time to escape to the furthest wall right below the sheep.

"So that's your great plan? Keep the people living in fear?" Demanded Officer Hops. He was making too much of a distraction for her to have heard the sheep's reply but she wasn't going to die unanswered.

"So that's it? Prey fears predator and you stay in power?" She demanded. "It won't work." Her paws slipped on the carrot pen a few times but she managed to hear the almost inaudible 'click' just before the sheep began to speak again. Her whole body was shaking in fear.

"Fear always works." Said the sheep. "And I will dart every predator in Zootopia to make sure it stays that way." The sheep said smugly. The three rams she used as body guards seemed to have no problem with this and one of them even nodded enthusiastically.

The fox was finished with the stuffed deer and began approaching her again, his back arched and his face hostile. Just before he lunged she heard the sheep say something she regretted might be the last words she would ever hear.

"Buh-bye bunny." The sheep said with a laugh.

And then the fox lunged at her, her friend Nick who she had just met but felt so close to was no where to be seen this thing was all that remained.

The ferocious fox soared forward and sank his teeth into her already wounded leg, she screamed hysterically and slapped his head until he was forced into further action. He flung her by her leg away from the wall and she hit the ground hard many feet away. Before she could get back up he was on her again, biting her side and shaking his head furiously as if to tear her in half. She screamed and punched him repeatedly in the head but she still didn't want to actually harm him and this gave him even more of an advantage. Soon she found she couldn't breath, every bit off breath she squeezed out of her could not be replaced, the pressure was just to strong.

His head shook her full body back and forth, she wasn't even touching the ground anymore, she was just suspended in the air by his teeth and with each jostle and each swing of his head the teeth went deeper and caused more damage.

She couldn't breath, his mouth was clamped so hard that breathing was made impossible and it felt like she was both being torn in half and being squashed like a bug, a bug with sharp bones.

Her one free arm smacked his head repeatedly as her mind began to grow fuzzy. She was wearing her mother's pants, her mother would kill her for getting them destroyed... wait, her mother usually carried a key chain version of fox-spray! She forced her hand into her pocket, there it was, that or sunscreen spray...

She hesitated a moment, this stuff was strong enough to actually cause serious harm, it might even blind him for a few days. No, she had to do it, she couldn't take anymore, she pulled out what could have been the Fox-spray and sprayed it right in his face. He released her and howled in agony, scratching at his face and scratching out to catch her. As he rolled around near her on the ground she tried to move out of his way, he was writhing. In one swipe he threw her onto her back but the scratch was pathetically minor compared to her other injuries.

This broke the spell for a moment, he stepped back a few paces, panting. His claws became paws again as he wiped his mouth of her blood and his own saliva.

"Nick?" she asked carefully. He began to growl again and she backed away, crawling on the ground backwards to get away but she could tell, there was a difference in him now. The growling ebbed and became almost whimpers as he fought to clear his eyes.

"You snapped out of it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"It doesn't matter, I framed Lionheart I can frame you to. It'd be my word against yours." Cried the sheep getting over her shock.

"No…" Said Bunny, "It'd be your word against yours." She played the tape and the sheep's own words played back to her.

The sheep seemed for once, at a loss for words. Her mouth gaped open and she dropped the suitcase to the floor even one of her bodyguards went to come forward but checked himself.

"Judy..." Nick said, using her name for once. She was laying near where she had fallen, she hadn't even tried to get up, she knew what she had to do was stop the bleeding and wait for the paramedics.

"Nick." She said, he was sitting away from her with his back to her she could barely make him out. "Nick please, I need your help." She couldn't stop the bleeding in both her leg and her chest because to reach her leg she would have to move and reopen the chest wound which was not bleeding nearly as bad as she knew it probably could be but her leg, she didn't know how bad it was.

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to fight the pain and stop the bleeding, applying pressure to what felt like the deepest part of her chest wound. She felt his warm paws clamp over hers and flinched as he applied more pressure then she had been able to do. The warmth of his paws made her realize just how cold she was and she began to shake, not in fear but because she was just so cold, she knew she was probably in shock but the calm of shock had yet to take effect.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked gently.

"Just... Pressure... Leg." The world was swimming, she had always thought that was just a term people used but it really felt like her body was a boat on a stormy sea blowing about in the winds and spinning in a great cycle. She focused and the world began to grow clearer once more but she knew she didn't have time. She was about to give him instructions to stop the bleeding in her leg but the sheep chose that moment to speak up.

"The carrot pen for her life." Demanded the sheep, assessing the situation. The fox went to move but the bunny stopped him, fear on her face worse then moments ago when he had told her that he hadn't managed to swap the darts. She took his face in both of her hands, the carrot pen in one hand and the other hand empty, both were coloured red but she didn't care, she needed him to listen because she knew he wouldn't as her eyes began to focus on his face she saw the damage to his eyes, it was extensive and made her want to cry, she hadn't meant to harm him she just wanted to survive. She tried to focus, she had to tell him, above all else, he needed to know.

"She'll just shoot you again and make you kill me or kill me later when you are in prison and can't help me." She could see his face torn with the decision. His face was getting so dark, everything seemed to no longer matter and her head felt both comfortable to sink into and cold. She struggled to sit up and pulled his face close, "Don't do it."

Then she let go, she had done all that she could. The dark swallowed her whole and gave her no chance to second guess giving into it.

"Hops? Judy!" Nick called but he faded away into nothing or more like, she faded away into nothing.

* * *

l1ghtningrunn3r - thank you for the review. I have taken it into consideration, whether she lived or died you'll have to wait and see but Im glad you got an emotional response from this story! And yes it is rushed, I took this into consideration and made some changes but I don't see any spelling errors or grammar mistakes even my beta, who could only give ir a quick look didn't see anything but I gave it to my other beta and she will edit it a bit further when she finds the time later this month. Thank you for informing me.


	2. Red Vision

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. blah.**

 **The next and final chapter is almost ready, some editing and minor changes need to be made but it will be out by the end of the week hopefully or later next week. Im not holding this story ransom for reviews or followers Im just saying that my other stories, even the ones I haven't uploaded yet, seem to be more in demand -and Im not just talking about on ff, I write in RL as well and I promised I'd have a 50.000 word story finished by the end of the month for a friends b-day so she can edit it and it may or may not be something Im going to actually publish depending on how it turns out...**

 **Yeah Im an actual writer in RL, if I can do it you can!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Red Vision

Nick was supposed to be switching the darts as Hops was buying time. He opened the case then pulled out the gun, there were other darts in the case, he swept those away angrily but before he could carefully take out the darts from the gun itself the big bodyguard of the now mayor sheep attacked from around the corner, forcing them to run away. He struggled carrying the tranquilizer gun and the case as well as Officer Hops, he knew there was no way he could outrun anyone like this so he jumped away into a sheltered area.

He was gasping for breath as it truly sunk in, they were going to make him kill her, kill his friend and then go down for her murder. "Carrots..." He gasped, trying to tell her.

"Stop calling me that!" She mumbled, her attention still on the sheep and not on the dangerous situation at hand.

"Judy, I didn't switch the serum, it fell out of my hands before I could." The fox whispered, she had to know a way out of this.

"Are you listening?" Demanded the sheep the bunny's eyes turned away from him and she looked at the sheep once more.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Officer Hops demanded angrily. 'Don't egg them on!" His mind yelled but she was determined. His normally suave demeanor and silver tongue had abandoned him and he found he was literally speechless, paralyses by fear.

The sheep laughed, "No, no, no! of course not! He is." She shot Nick with a tranquilizer gun she had hidden behind her back. Everything was to plan except... the dart was real. The sting was nothing compared to the fire that went through his body and mind.

"Oh Nick!" Judy cried her voice sounded so vulnerable like a wounded animal.

He wanted to tell her to run, get out, leave but if he managed to say anything he didn't realize it, he fought to get as far away as possible but it was to quick that he hit the barricade wall and was forced to stop moving. His vision was red and his hatred was so seemingly real.

The world vanished in red. The red seemed to swallow him whole and he was lost in it surrounded by the stench of blood which even in this state made him want to gag.

It seemed he had barely blinked when he felt acid sting his face. He knew fox-spray, an encounter a few years ago against a mistaken mole had taken his eye sight for three days he only counted himself lucky that the key chain variety was not as strong as the full-bottled stuff. He howled in pain and thrashed around on the ground until he rolled onto his feet. Normally he was not an aggressive person but the acid felt like it was eating right through his face, it felt agonizing.

It had to have been Carrots, she must have still had that bottle in a pocket. He never thought he would be so grateful for a bottle of fox-spray in his life and there was not even a single thought of hurt that she had still had the spray in her pocket, it was just lucky she had.

He scratched at his eyes trying to get the pain to subside but it was when he felt his paw connect to living flesh that he turned away from himself. It had never occurred to him that he could have possibly harmed her. He had assumed she had pulled out the spray as soon as he had pounced at her. He wiped his watering eyes and tried to focus on her. She was lying still on the ground and he could see blurs of red everywhere around her.

His ears began to pick up chatter but it was just below a loud buzzing in his ears. His head ached so terribly like someone had stomped on it over and over recently and he wondered if that was a side effect of the dart. Parts of his head felt like they were on fire, a different burning than his eyes, only one of which, he realized then, he could see through.

"Nick?" Carrots said, uncertainly, Nick was still struggling to see but he attempted to respond and what instead came out was a sort of growling yelp that hurt his head.

"You snapped out of it!" she exclaimed excitedly, her voice though good in nature, sent stabbing pains to his head.

"It doesn't matter, I framed Lionheart I can frame you to. It'd be my word against yours." The sheep sounded so smug above them.

"No…" Said officer Hops, "It'd be your word against yours."

He listened to the sheep's words with no memory of when she had said them but his focus was on Judy, he tried to clear his eyes but they were watering so bad, when at last he was close enough to see the extent of her injuries he had to back away. "Judy?" He asked. She lay so still on the ground, her leg was gored, her chest was... The buzzing was getting louder, he had to sit down some ways away from her, get away from the blood before the red haze engulfed him again.

He sat away from her, trying to collect himself, a long moment passed.

"Nick." She said sounding so weak, he tried to collect himself before he turned around. "Nick please, I need your help." He went to her immediately and tried to decide what to do. He knelt beside her and almost began applying pressure to her leg but her chest was so much worse. Her own attempts at stopping the bleeding was doing nothing to quell the open wound and her eyes were squeezed shut in pain. He covered her paws in his own and applied as much pressure as he could without fearing he would harm her even worse. She began shaking so bad it was all he could do not to take her up in his arms and hold her tightly until all of her fears and pain went away.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked. She mumbled incoherently but he did make out 'leg.' He checked her leg carefully, sure enough it was still bleeding as well.

"The carrot pen for her life." Demanded the sheep, from above them, he had completely forgotten about her. It might have been the nighthowl still in his system but he really, really wanted to tear that woman apart. He moved to get up but the bunny took a firm hold of his paws with her own. She took his face in her paws and pulled him close to her, he allowed himself to be pulled as the alternative was probably her fighting to get up.

"She'll just shoot you again and make you kill me or kill me later when you are in prison and can't help me." He looked at her indecisive, after all what choice did he have? "Don't do it!" She said assertively, she tried to sit up but all that did was make her bleed even worse. It was too easy holding her down, the bunny who just seemingly moments ago had excitedly punched him so hard in the arm it had actually hurt, now she could barely sit up.

He watched as her eyes closed and her paws slid down until they rested back down onto the earthly floor. "Hops? Judy!" Nick cried out he knew it was hopeless but he took the pen from her loose grasp and tossed it up to them. "Just save her." he said. One of the bodyguard sheep took the pen and immediately destroyed it.

"Fine," She said, though she made no effort to call for her henchmen to move or even to step forward herself.

"Well?" Demanded the fox, the effects of the fox-spray were wearing off, they didn't have long, it seemed that as the sting of the fox-spray ended so did his clarity. He went through Hops pockets but the spray was gone. He searched around frantically until he found it some feet away, he took it and sprayed himself in the eyes, the sting was excruciating but the effects were instant, he felt the red haze disappearing but not all-together gone. He growled as he spat his next words out "Aren't you going to do something?"

"I don't have to do anything the paramedics are already on their way." The sheep said with another chuckle.

She had, he remembered her call amidst the red haze, she had already called for paramedics and everything, he had played his ace to a bluff. He crawled back to the bunny and tried to apply pressure to her injuries once more. It seemed futile but he had to try, she was no longer shaking but that wasn't a good thing.

"Hang in there Hops, help is coming." He said to her carefully, she was so still, he'd have given anything for her to open her big violet eyes right then and give him some smart remark.

The sounds of sirens were growing louder and louder until he heard the sheep, "Oh thank goodness! He's mauling her I think she's dead!" Judy's superior officer, a great ox, leaned over the side and assessed the situation.

"Sir, you have it all wrong!" Nick cried up, holding Judy close to him, she was so still it broke his heart. "That sheep, she set this up, she poisoned me with nighthowl so I would attack. Prey knew it by a different name but perhaps the ox would know what nighthowl was. If he did he didn't show it.

"Just let the officer go." He said coldly, that's when Nick truly understood why no one was reacting, they thought he was holding her ransom.

"I can't she'll bleed out but please come down and take her she needs help, I won't attack." He promised, though he knew the haze was growing stronger. Two paramedics came down, both were giraffes but they might as well have been predators as well, with how many guns were pointed at him.

"It was that sheep, she framed me." Nick repeated backing away the moment they were close enough to help, he kept his paws in plain sight, fur covered in red, her red. The sheep lady had already left, where she and her guards had gone he couldn't say but if he ever wanted to be heard right now was the time to do it.

"I don't suppose you have any proof?" Demanded the ox, he was surprisingly close, the fox hadn't even heard him come down and sneak up behind him. His paws were grabbed and brought behind him.

"They destroyed it… it was the only way they would call you for help, was to give them the recording." He replying sadly, they had no reason to believe him now, all he could do was hope even harder that Judy would pull through. He watched as the gurney was brought up and saw a familiar pen slip from an unconscious grasp, she must had had two and taken the true one out of her pocket as they were holding each other. "There, that's my proof, that carrot pen, it's a recorder!"

Another officer took it and pressed the play button, he heard a lot of movements from the recording and then, clear as day, the sheep.

"Fear always works." Said the sheep's recording. "And I will dart every predator in Zootopia to make sure it stays that way."

Unfortunately, he felt the red haze returning too fast to control as his anger rose at the sound of her voice. He groaned and collapsed onto the ground. "The nighthowl, it's returning…" He tried to explain, his arms twisted and pulled against the restraints completely uncontrolled by him. Savage growls escaped his throat but they turned to whimpers as a muzzle was quickly secured to his face. He writhes against the restraints but nothing relieved them in stead they only grew tighter as he found himself in a full-body restraint being carried out of the pit.

Hops was no where to be seen.

He was loaded into the back of a van with metal mesh all around and driven away. He tried to gain attention, how was Judy? Was she ok? But speech was beyond him completely not only by the muzzle but by the haze which turned him into an angry beast void of everything that made him Nick Wilde. By the time he arrived at the institution he had lost himself in the red haze once more...


End file.
